A Twopart Episode fanscript
by Mr Khan
Summary: Combines Turmoil II: The Revenge, and The Dark SWAT Kats Return. Two stories detailing the return of two under-used enemies.


A Two-Parter. Turmoil and the Dark SWAT Kats

By MrKhan

As in my previous work, The Curse of Kataluna, this is again a script written in script format, so descriptions that seem vague are meant to be so, to give artistic leeway to a potential art director or storyboard artist. It's a two-part script in the essence of two shorter half-length episodes, as opposed to one double-length one, just for clarification.

Note on canon: It was never explicitly stated, but I'm going to presume that the planet Megakat City is on is called Earth. Also, the Lieutenant character is the she-kat who served as Turmoil's second-in-command in the episode Cry Turmoil. Finally, it must be presumed that the Dark SWAT Kats survived the end of that episode, and were merely transported to a 3rd reality, one in which Chance and Jake were still Enforcers.

Turmoil II: The Revenge

_Fade in at Earth's orbit, with a view of the planet filling the bottom of the screen. A satellite floats on screen. A space shuttle with the MASA logo rises up towards the satellite. It draws up to the satellite and an astronaut disembarks, connected by a tube, and floats towards the satellite. _

ASTRONAUT:

Mission control, this is Orbital 1. We've made contact with the satellite and are ready to make repairs.

MISSION CONTROL:  
This is mission control. You are a go. Remove the rear hatch and access the software interface.

_The astronaut removes a panel from the side of the satellite. He hits a few buttons, but is met with an angry buzz from the computer. _

ASTRONAUT:  
Mission control, we have a problem. The passwords have been changed.

_Cuts back to mission control, where the controller looks agitated._

MISSION CONTROL:  
Changed? But that was never authorized.

_His monitor begins flashing red. _

MISSION CONTROL:  
Wait! The satellite's receiving an uplink!

_Cuts back to orbit. The satellite has begun shifting as the astronaut retreats towards his shuttle. A wavy yellow beam shoots up from the planet's surface, hits the satellite's receiver, and then bounces back, striking the now retreating shuttle._

ASTRONAUT:

Gagh! (falls unconscious)

_The shuttle, now pilotless, begins falling towards the planet. It begins to burn on re-entry. _

_Cuts to the skyline of Megakat City, midday. The Turbokat is flying along._

T-BONE:

Picked a beautiful day to test your new radio frequency scanner, Razor.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, and it works like a charm, too. Let's just see if I can't broaden the range.

_He adjusts the radio knob, and is greeted by…_

MISSION CONTROL (on radio):

Orbital 1! Orbital 1! You're dropping rapidly! Come in! You're plummeting right towards Megakat City!

RAZOR:  
You hear that?

T-BONE:  
Yeah. Let's roll. Deploying Jet boosters!

_The Turbokat blasts off upwards with the jet boosters deployed, and flies far up into the sky. Cut to an upper-atmosphere view of the shuttle dropping towards earth, generating a fire of friction as it drops. _

T-BONE:  
We're gonna need the Speed of Heat shields.

RAZOR:  
Roger. Deploy!

_The Speed of Heat shields cover the cockpit. The Turbokat moves in right above the dropping shuttle, following it downwards._

RAZOR:  
Grappling claws, deploy!

_The grappling claws lash out and seize the shuttle. _

RAZOR:  
Bingo! Now slow us down and level us off.

T-BONE: (struggling with controls)

Roger. Drawing in to land at Megakat Airport!

_The Turbokat and shuttle level off. The shuttle begins hitting the ground and throws up a shower of sparks. The Turbokat slows, then lets the shuttle go, which slides neatly to a halt as the Turbokat loops around and lands nearby. T-Bone and Razor get out and start running towards the shuttle._

FERAL: (over Megaphone)  
Back off, SWAT Kats! The Enforcers will handle this!

_Four Enforcer choppers are flying towards the airfield._

RAZOR:  
Here comes the cavalry.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, late as usual.

_Suddenly the wavy yellow beam fires downward from the sky four times, hitting each of the choppers. All of their occupants are knocked out, and they all drop, crash-landing on the airfield. They land upright, and no-one is killed. T-Bone and Razor run up to Feral's downed chopper. _

RAZOR (shaking Feral):

Commander Feral? Are you alright?

FERAL (groans, wakes up, grabs walkie-talkie):

Ogh. This, is, Feral. Bring me… (gets cut off)

RAZOR:  
No! Don't call more!

FERAL:  
And why not?

T-BONE:  
You'd think that if that beam took down your first set of choppers that it would be able to take down more.

FERAL:  
You don't know the Enforcers.

T-BONE:  
Ahh, you're full of… (gets cut off)

TURMOIL (cuts in on all radio frequencies):

Citizens of Megakat City: Remember me? I am Turmoil.

T-BONE:  
Turmoil! I didn't know that crazy she-kat had gotten out of jail!

TURMOIL (on radio):

Not long ago I gave you an offer to live under the protection of my air force, an offer which you rejected. Now you will know my wrath. I have perfected my vertigo beam and linked it up with one of your orbital satellites. Now I can target anyone, anywhere, and you will not be able to stop me.

_Feral slams his fist on his radio deck._

FERAL:  
So that's how she was able to bring my choppers down!

TURMOIL (on radio):  
My revenge on this city will last for two weeks. If there are enough of you sniveling kats left alive by then, we can negotiate your terms of surrender.

T-BONE:  
Awh crud! Where is she coming from?

RAZOR:  
Hold on. Maybe my scanner can pick it up.

_Razor runs back to the Turbokat, and begins running his radio scanner. A burst of squeals come out of the speaker._

RAZOR:  
Bingo! I've got her frequency! Running it through radar.

_Cuts to an image of a radar screen, which suddenly shows two points, one labeled "Turbokat" and one point from which a signal is emanating. T-Bone appears next to Razor._

T-BONE:  
She's transmitting from pretty far off, that's one of the most isolated parts of the mountain sector.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, it's going to be hard getting there. We won't be able to go in the Turbokat.

_T-bone smiles his signature Cheshire-cat smile._

T-BONE:  
Are you saying what I think you're saying?

RAZOR:  
Yeah. It's time we got the Thunder-Truck back out!

_Cuts to outside the Turbokat. They deploy the Cyclotron and zip over to the downed Enforcer choppers, where a number of ambulances have converged. As Feral is being carted off in a stretcher, Razor signals him._

RAZOR:  
Don't send out any more aircraft. In fact, try to get a curfew set up over the city.

T-BONE:  
Yeah. Wouldn't want anymore Enforcer property damaged now, would we?

_The Cyclotron roars off. Cuts to a scene of the Cyclotron driving down a Megakat City street. As they roll along, they see a car driving on the other side of the street towards them. The vertigo beam strikes the car, the driver falls unconscious, and the car goes out of control, striking a lamp-post. _

RAZOR:  
Whoa!

T-BONE:  
Awh crud! She can hit targets on the ground? She'll hit us before we get a mile out!

_Razor scratches his chin._

RAZOR:

Hmm… I think I may just have an idea.

_Cuts to the hangar, where T-Bone and Razor are putting together the Thunder-Truck. This should be an extended sequence. After this, T-Bone puts the final touches on the Thunder-Truck, and high-fives Razor._

T-BONE:  
Alright! The Thunder-Truck is ready!

_Cuts to outside the hangar, where the Thunder-Truck is driving off down the road. They drive past a couple crashed cars, and see a garbage truck get hit._

T-BONE:  
I wonder if that was Burke and Murray?

RAZOR:  
Either way, I'll make sure we don't wind up like them.

_Razor opens a latch on his glovatrix, and clicks a few buttons, which beep in response. The Turbokat soon flies overhead._

T-BONE:  
Whoa! Was that the Turbokat?

RAZOR:  
Yup. On remote auto-pilot.

_Cuts to Turmoil's control room. On a large view screen is the satellite view of Megakat City. A glowing red dot appears at a point on the view screen._

LIEUTENANT:

Commander Turmoil! A priority target has appeared!

TURMOIL:  
Zoom in.

_The view screen zooms in on the section with the Turbokat, which is still small on the screen, but large enough to see._

TURMOIL:  
The SWAT Kats. This is the moment my revenge becomes sweeter. Fire!

LIEUTENANT:  
Yes, ma'am!

_The Lieutenant hits a few buttons. They wait a few seconds, and watch the Turbokat flying._

LIEUTENANT:

What happened? The systems are all functioning normally.

_Turmoil smiles._

TURMOIL:  
I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Lieutenant, get the troops ready. We're going to have some visitors.

LIEUTENANT:  
Yes, ma'am!

_Cuts to a precarious mountainside road. Snow covers the roadsides, though the road itself is clear. On one side is a cliff wall, on the other side is a dizzying drop downwards. The Thunder-Truck is still roaring along at a great speed, rounding a corner haphazardly. _

RAZOR:  
T-Bone, can't you take those corners a little slower?

T-BONE (a little intense and on-edge):

Razor, the longer we wait, the more damage that crazy she-kat can do to Megakat City.

_Suddenly, an explosion rocks the cliff above, and sends rubble tumbling downwards. _

T-BONE:  
Crud!

_He swerves the Thunder-Truck, which rides right along the very edge of the cliff, dodging the debris._

RAZOR:  
That wasn't a natural avalanche. We have to be getting closer.

_They round another corner, and can see a fortified concrete gate down the road._

RAZOR:  
Yup, there it is. I've got the gun.

_Razor steps back into the rear of the truck (remember that this is where the guns are on the Thunder-Truck). The Thunder-Truck roars forward towards the concrete gate. Two missile launchers open up in the turrets on the two ends of the gate and begin firing on the Thunder-Truck. The Thunder-Truck swerves, and Razor fires back. Two missiles fire off and strike each of the launchers, then a barrage of missiles are launched at the gate itself, which shatters under the impact._

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_Cuts to inside the gate, where there is a broad, snow-covered field that is littered with concrete pill-boxes. The Thunder-Truck zooms in through the shattered gateway, and is immediately lit up with lazer fire. T-Bone and Razor bail out before the Thunder-Truck explodes._

T-BONE:  
Awh crud! Not again!

_Gunners in the pill-boxes fire on T-bone as he makes his exclamation. Razor leaps up and pulls T-bone down._

RAZOR:  
Get down! Worry about the Thunder-Truck later. Worry about _that_ now!

_Razor points to the summit of the mountain, where, above a broad window, a large satellite dish is found. The dish is intermittently firing bursts of vertigo beam._

T-BONE:  
So that's our target, huh?

RAZOR:  
Roger. We need to get into that control room and overload the dish somehow.

T-BONE:  
Quickest way is the best way, let's roll!

_T-bone activates the shield on his glovatrix, and charges out, letting the laser fire bounce off of it. Razor follows his example. What follows is an extended sequence where they make their way across the field, towards a large, cave-like opening into the mountain at its far end. They dodge back and forth amongst the pill-boxes, blocking most shots with their shields, but dodging others. Occasionally they fire back with missiles from the glovatrix, collapsing a few of the pill-boxes along the way. Eventually they make it to the base entrance, and take cover just inside the door._

T-BONE:  
Which way now, buddy?

_As he asks this, they are fired upon from within the cave. They turn to see a line of she-kat guards charging towards them._

RAZOR:  
Well not that way!

_They turn towards a small doorway that they find not far from where they were hiding. Hurling themselves at it, they readily break the door and fall through the doorway and down into a pit which has been filled with a pinkish knockout gas. T-bone and Razor black out. _

_Cuts to a view inside T-bone's head. His eyes open slowly, and what he sees quickly comes into focus, and he sees Turmoil._

T-BONE:

Oogh. Ah. Turmoil!

_He tries to rise, but the view cuts to outside his eyes, and it is discovered that he is bound, hand and foot, in ropes. _

TURMOIL:  
T-bone. I'm flattered that you came to see me. How do you like my new control room?

_She motions around the room, inviting T-bone to take a look. T-bone takes this invitation and looks about, seeing Razor beside him, still unconscious and similarly bound. He finds himself on the main control platform, with his back resting against a control panel. Next to him is Turmoil's Commander's Chair, and on the far side of the room from the chair is the main view screen and firing controls. To one side is the broad window they had observed earlier. They are alone in the room._

T-BONE:

Nice place. Better than an 8 by 6 foot prison cell, huh?

_Turmoil's face twists, momentarily contorted with rage. Turmoil soon recovers and puts on a smile._

TURMOIL:  
You have not changed, at least. The same smart-aleck kat I grew to hate in prison.

T-BONE:  
So what are ya gonna do, Turmoil? Ask me to be your Flight Commander again?

TURMOIL:  
I'm not a fool. This time I'm just going to kill you.

_Turmoil pulls out a handgun, which has a pair of miniature blades like mini-bayonettes along the top and bottom of it. She points the gun squarely at T-bone's chest. _

TURMOIL:  
Good-bye, T-bone.

_T-bone flinches, closing his eyes. He waits a second or two, and nothing happens. He opens his eyes to see Turmoil, still pointing the gun at him, but shaking a little. Seeing her hesitation, T-bone speaks._

T-BONE:  
What? Can't kill your old T-bone?

_Turmoil reaches out with her other hand and grabs her gun hand, the hand that is clutching the butt of the gun, trying to steady her aim at T-bone's chest. You can see the uncertainty growing in her face._

T-BONE:  
Heh, I knew it. A she-kat can't kill a kat.

_Turmoil's face once again lights up with rage. She grabs T-bone by the scruff of his flight jacket, while still pointing the gun at him, her face getting close to him._

TURMOIL:  
Don't you dare suggest that I'm not strong enough to kill you. I'm stronger than any he-kat!

T-BONE:  
Not this he-kat!

_T-bone then heaves his body forward, tackling Turmoil and flooring her. Turmoil's lighter body sails off the raised area around her Commander's Chair, down a few steps. She dropped the gun initially, which lands close to T-bone, who wriggles next to the blades on the edge of the gun, and uses it to cut the bonds on his hands and feet. Turmoil gets up, rubbing her head._

TURMOIL:  
Guards! Seize him!

_Turmoil rushes back towards the door out of the control room, on the side opposite of the broad window. Guards come in, but fall back when T-bone fires a missile at them from his glovatrix. T-bone seizes the initiative, taking the gun over to Razor and using it to cut his ropes, then shakes Razor._

T-BONE:  
Razor, wake up buddy!

RAZOR (groans, wakes up):

Where are we?

_Laser fire hits near both of them. T-bone opens the shield on his glovatrix._

T-BONE:  
The control room. Get cracking on that vertigo beam. I'll cover you.

RAZOR:  
Roger!

_T-bone blocks some more laser fire, occasionally firing back with Turmoil's gun. Turmoil is standing behind her guards in the doorway._

TURMOIL:  
You fools! Flank him! He can't defend from all sides!

_One of the guards makes a brave dash across the room to try to get on T-bone's other side. T-bone fires on her, forcing her to take cover behind a computer console. _

T-BONE:

Razor, we don't have all day here!

_Cuts to a view of Razor leaning over a control console, hitting buttons and looking at readouts. _

RAZOR:  
Hold on… Bingo! Time to overload the vertigo beam.

_Cuts to a view of a control panel which reads "Power Output to Main Dish." Razor's hand is seen turning the knob, so that the dial reads well into the red zone. Then cut to a view of the peak of the mountain, where the vertigo beam dish is seen. A beam emanates from the dish, but grows incredibly wide. Then electrical current runs up and down the dish, and the beam disappears. Cut back to the control room, where sparks ark out of the control consoles. Turmoil rushes into the room in front of her guards._

TURMOIL:  
My vertigo beam!

RAZOR:  
You lose, Turmoil!

_Turmoil reaches under her cape and pulls out a short, cylindrical device with a button on one end. _

TURMOIL:  
If I lose, you lose!

_Turmoil pushes the button, and an explosion rocks the room. Rubble falls from the ceiling. Then another explosion is felt, elsewhere in the mountain. _

LIEUTENANT:  
Commander! What are you doing?

TURMOIL:  
No one will escape alive! (laughs maniacally)

_Turmoil begins running, and all the guards disperse, screaming in terror. Another explosion rocks the complex, this time throwing rubble down to block the doorway out. _

T-BONE:  
Crud! What are we gonna do now?

RAZOR:  
Hold on. We'll get out of this yet.

_Razor opens the same hatch on his glovatrix, hitting the same buttons. Suddenly the Turbokat blasts into the room, crashing right through the glass. Another explosion hits, and bits of rubble fall from the ceiling, glancing off the Turbokat's fuselage, leaving a few dings. _

RAZOR:  
Awh, not more dings to buff out!

T-BONE:  
Who cares? We're outta here!

_They jump into the Turbokat, and blast off, leaving Turmoil's base behind. As they fly away, a final, tumultuous explosion rips through what remains of the base, and the whole side of the mountain comes crumbling down. T-bone turns and looks back, an almost sad expression on his face. _

T-BONE:

Do you think that Turmoil got out all right?

RAZOR (patronizingly):  
Awh, T-bone, you're such a softie. She tries to kill you, and you still care.

T-BONE (with the tone of someone trying to find an excuse):

Ah. No, of course not! I just wanted to see her go back to jail.

RAZOR:  
Anything for love, huh, T-bone?

T-BONE:  
Gah. What do you know?

_The Turbokat flies off through the mountains, towards the skyscrapers of Megakat City. _

_Fade out. The End._

The Dark SWAT Kats Return

_Fade in with the view of a vacant salt flat in the midst of the desert, in the middle of the night. In the middle of that field is a standing mechanism. On a close-up, it reveals that the mechanism has a Megadetonator cradled in the middle of it. Cut to inside a control-room._

MALE SCIENTIST:

Finally. It's taken four years and the entire Manx Grant, but we can finally test the Megadetonator.

FEMALE SCIENTIST:  
Yeah. I can't wait to see what this thing can do. The yield is going to be astonishing. Are we clear to proceed?

MALE SCIENTIST:  
Yes. All personnel have checked in. We're ready to go.

FEMALE SCIENTIST:  
Right. Starting countdown from T-minus ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Ignition!

_The female scientist hits a button, cut to the view outside. The Megadetonator explodes, emanating a field of rainbow-colored light. Out of that field of light flies the Dark Turbokat. Cut back inside the control room._

MALE SCIENTIST:  
Who is that?

FEMALE SCIENTIST:  
It's the SWAT Kats! Why are they interfering with our test? Sound the alarm, the Enforcers need to know about this.

_Cut inside the Dark Turbokat. Dark T-bone and Dark Razor are inside. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Gah! What the heck was that?

DARK RAZOR:  
Why are you asking me? One minute we're flying along, running from the Enforcers, then there's that light, and now we're in the middle of the desert!

DARK T-BONE:  
We gotta figure out where we are.

DARK RAZOR:  
No, really, did you think of that all on your own? I'll get it with the radio scanner.

_Dark Razor runs the radio scanner, and eventually hits an Enforcer band. _

FELINA (on radio):  
This is Lieutenant Feral. I've got the SWAT Kats on radar, and we're ready to move in.

DARK RAZOR:  
Felina Feral out for our tails? We're not Enforcer Lieutenants? Sounds like we're back.

DARK T-BONE:  
Ugh. Don't remind me about those goody two-paws version of us. Enforcer Lieutenants! Fah!

DARK RAZOR:  
Hey, stupid! Remember those Enforcer jets? We have to put down, get off their radar.

DARK T-BONE:  
Keep your tail on! I'm setting down.

_The Dark Turbokat lands in the desert, setting down behind a large mesa. After they land, Dark T-bone deploys the Cyclotron. _

DARK RAZOR:  
What do you think we're doing?

DARK T-BONE:  
I'm going to go hit a bank while we wait for the Enforcer alert to die down. If you're too scared you don't have to come with me.

DARK RAZOR (growls):  
I ain't scared of nothing. Let's go!

_They get on the Cyclotron and roar off. Cut to the hangar, where Chance is seen sleeping. He rolls over, and then the alarm goes off. He awakes with a start._

CHANCE:  
Gah!

_Chance falls out of bed. He stands up and goes over to the receiver and picks it up._

CHANCE:

T-bone here, what's wrong Miss Briggs?

CALLIE (on phone, enraged):  
Just what do you think you're doing?

CHANCE:  
Sleeping.

CALLIE:  
Don't lie to me! You two were caught spying on the Megadetonator test!

CHANCE:  
I don't know what to tell you, Miss Briggs, it wasn't us.

CALLIE:  
I told you don't lie to me! (growls)

Callie hangs up on Chance, and Jake appears next to him.

JAKE:  
What was that about?

CHANCE:  
Ahh. Callie's gone crazy. She says we were spotted interfering with the megadetonator test.

JAKE:

Sounds like someone's trying to frame us.

CHANCE:  
Exactly what I was thinking, buddy. Let's roll!

_Cut to a sequence of the SWAT Kats getting into the Turbokat, and flying off into the night. Cut to a scene in downtown Megakat City. The streets are mostly empty, except for a handful of cars. As these cars also drive off, the Dark SWAT Kats creep out of a shadowed alley. The two of them walk up to a building labeled "Megakat Central Bank." The bank has a pair of glass doors. Dark Razor whips a glass cutter out of his glovatrix. He cut a hole in just large enough for himself, and jumps through. Dark T-bone tries to get through with mixed success, breaking a little glass getting through. _

DARK RAZOR:  
You clumsy fool!

_They both tense in preparation for an alarm._

DARK T-BONE:  
Ahh, didn't get an alarm anyway.

_The two of them walk further into the bank. Cut back to the desert, where the Turbokat is flying along. Cut inside the Turbokat._

T-BONE:  
We're getting closer. This is where Puma Dyne was supposed to be running that Megadetonator test.

RAZOR:  
Megadetonator. Why does that sound so familiar?

_Cut to a direct clip from Episode 22 where Dark Kat says "get me that Megadetonator." _

RAZOR:  
Right! Wasn't that the weapon that Dark Kat wanted us to get for him when we were in that crazy alternate universe?

T-BONE:  
Oh yeah. Our scientists must be behind theirs, weird.

_Razor looks outside the cockpit, and spots the nose of the Dark Turbokat poking out from behind a mesa as they fly past. _

RAZOR:  
Back up, T-bone. I think I saw something.

_T-bone turns the jet around and stops to hover over the mesa._

T-BONE:  
Yup. Something's definitely down there all right.

_T-bone lands the Turbokat. The two of them get out and see the whole of the Dark Turbokat. They gape at it, awed by what they see._

RAZOR:  
Well there's your answer. But how did those evil SWAT Kats make it back here?

T-BONE:  
Doesn't matter. All that matters is that we stop those two before they do more damage in our names.

_They run back to the Turbokat and get back inside. Once there, the radio scanner goes off._

RAZOR:  
It's an Enforcer alert!

ENFORCER (on radio):  
Priority alert! A silent alarm has been tripped at Megakat Central Bank! Suspects are unknown.

T-BONE:  
Sounds like a job we'd be up to. Let's roll!

_The jet takes off, flying back towards the city. _

_Cut back to the Bank, where the Dark SWAT Kats are seen walking out of the vault, each carrying a pair of money sacks. _

DARK T-BONE: (sighs happily)

Nothing like unmarked bills.

_As they walk out into the main area of the bank, they are suddenly lit up by searchlights. A voice comes from outside._

FERAL (on megaphone):  
Stop right there! You're under arrest!

DARK RAZOR:  
Fool! You did set off an alarm!

DARK T-BONE:  
What, now you're scared of the big bad Enforcers? Just stay outta my way.

_Dark T-bone fires some mini-megaton missiles from his glovatrix. Cut to outside the bank, where a storm has begun to brew in the sky, and where a team of Enforcers, led by Feral and Felina, all dive out of the way of the mini-megaton blast. _

FERAL (talking into walkie-talkie)  
This is Feral requesting backup. The suspects are well-armed. Too well-armed.

FELINA:  
You don't think… the SWAT Kats?

FERAL:  
Why not? First they buzz that secret Megadetonator test, now they rob a bank!

_Just then Callie's car rolls up, and she steps out, in her civilian sweatsuit and looking sleepy. _

CALLIE:  
What's going on?

FELINA:  
Uncle thinks that the SWAT Kats are the ones robbing the bank.

CALLIE:  
I just spoke with them. They said they didn't know anything about the Megadetonator incident.

FERAL:  
Of course they said that! They'll say anything to save their stinking tails.

_Cut back inside the bank. Dark T-bone has taken cover behind a salesman's desk, and Dark Razor is crawling back into the room and over to him. _

DARK RAZOR:  
Well, they've got the whole building surrounded. We'll need to get to the roof to escape.

DARK T-BONE:  
Escape? You really are scared of the Enforcers, aren't you? I'm going to fight my way out.

DARK RAZOR:  
You want to die? Be my guest! It'd be doing the world a service anyway.

DARK T-BONE:

Agh. Watch this!

_He stands up to fire another shot, and sees an Enforcer tank pointed right at the main glass doors. _

DARK T-BONE:  
The Enforcers are really piling on the firepower.

DARK RAZOR:  
Not such a big he-kat now, are you?

DARK T-BONE:  
Ahh shut up and help me find a vent.

_Dark Razor is seen punching a few buttons on his glovatrix._

DARK T-BONE:  
Well now what are you doing?

DARK RAZOR (sarcastically):  
Calling the jet? We might need it to get out of here, if you can actually fly it.

_Dark T-bone growls at Dark Razor, but the two start crawling away. Cut outside, to where Feral stands, ready to give the order for the tank to move in._

FERAL:  
Attack on my command! Ready… (gets cut off)

FELINA:  
Look, it's the SWAT Kats!

_The Turbokat is flying in, and lands on the roof of the bank. _

CALLIE:  
I guess the guys were telling the truth.

FERAL:  
(growls)

_Cut to the rooftop, where T-bone and Razor jump out of the jet. _

T-BONE:  
The Enforcers are really piling on the firepower.

RAZOR:  
Yeah, they have them cornered. Now we can just go in and flush 'em out!

_The SWAT Kats go over to a rooftop vent and pry it open, then Razor jumps inside. Cut back inside the bank, where Dark T-bone is standing next to a vent that has been pried open. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Did you find the exit yet?

_Cut to a view of Dark Razor, crawling around the vent. He gets to the end of it and looks up._

DARK RAZOR:  
I think so!

_He stands up and readies the grappling claw on his glovatrix. He angles it upwards, and yells._

DARK RAZOR:  
Whoa!

_Razor jumps down the shaft and lands right on top of Dark Razor. The two begin fighting. Cut back outside the vent where Dark T-bone is waiting with the money. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Well, did you find it yet?

_Dark T-bone grows visibly impatient, and walks around a corner. There, he sees a doorway with a sign next to it labeled "roof." Cut back to the roof, where T-bone hears the scuffle below and rushes to the open vent. _

T-BONE:  
Razor, what's happening buddy?

_T-bone looks anxious, and then sees the doorway onto the roof. He rushes over to it and throws his weight against the door, breaking it down and entering. Once inside, he sees down the stairs to look directly at Dark T-bone. _

DARK T-BONE and T-BONE (simultaneously):  
You!

_They leap towards each other and go down fighting. Cut back to the vent, where Dark Razor seizes a momentary advantage and manages to kick Razor out of the vent. Razor lands with a grunt in the hall, but recovers in time to ready his glovatrix. Dark Razor's face appears at the opening. _

RAZOR:  
Don't move!

_Dark Razor growls and leaps out of the vent, and the two resume fighting. Rolling over in their melee until they round a corner and see the doorway. There they see the two T-bones fighting. T-bone has gained the upper hand here, and has Dark T-bone in a choke hold from behind. Dark Razor disentangles himself from Razor and leaps on T-bone, separating him from Dark T-bone, who kicks T-bone back over to where Razor is. _

DARK RAZOR:  
Come on! The Turbokat should be here right now.

DARK T-BONE:  
Awh! Why can't we finish off these two deadhead imposters while we have the chance!

DARK RAZOR:  
Just come on, meathead.

_They rush off up the stairs with the money. _

RAZOR:  
You okay buddy?

T-BONE:  
Yeah. Now let's nail those creeps.

_Cut to outside where Callie, Felina, and Feral are all standing. They see the Dark SWAT Kats run out with the money. _

FERAL:  
Hah! It was all just a ruse. They were the thieves all along!

_Dark Razor looks at his glovatrix. _

DARK RAZOR:  
Just twenty more seconds.

_The SWAT Kats burst out onto the rooftop, firing mini-spider missiles from their glovatrix, which snare the Dark SWAT Kats. _

RAZOR:  
Bingo!

_The SWAT Kats run over, the group below sees them._

FELINA:  
What? Two sets of SWAT Kats?

FERAL:  
Impossible!

CALLIE:  
I somehow knew I could trust them.

_The Dark SWAT Kats deploy their saw-blades and snip through the spider missile coils. _

T-BONE:  
Spoke too soon, buddy.

RAZOR:  
Give it up! You have nowhere to run.

DARK RAZOR:  
Of course we do, now!

_Then the Dark Turbokat appears, landing on the roof. The Dark SWAT Kats quickly get inside and take off. The other SWAT Kats follow their lead and chase after them. They're both flying along, neither gaining any ground against the other. Cut inside the Turbokat's cockpit. _

RAZOR:  
Where do they think they can run to? It's not their dimension, they have no hangar here.

T-BONE:

Awh crud! They're going to try to get back to our hangar!

RAZOR:  
We gotta stop them! If the Enforcers track them there, they'll find out about us, too. Step on it!

T-BONE:  
Roger!

_T-bone pushes the throttle and surges ahead. _

RAZOR:  
Octopus missiles, deploy!

_He fires a few Octopus missiles at the Dark Turbokat, which doesn't pull up in time. An Octopus missile grazes the fuselage. _

DARK RAZOR (sarcastically):  
Nice flying, T-bone.

_The Dark Turbokat loops around and gets the Turbokat in its sights. _

DARK RAZOR:  
Shredder missiles, deploy!

_He fires shredder missiles at the Turbokat, which neatly rolls out of the way._

RAZOR:  
Nice flying, T-bone.

_The Turbokat settles into position behind the Dark Turbokat once again. _

_A handful of Enforcer choppers fall in behind the other jets. Felina is in the lead chopper._

FELINA:  
But which Turbokat do I fire on?

FERAL (on radio):  
Fire on both of them! They both broke into the bank, didn't they?

_The choppers fire at both the Turbokat and Dark Turbokat, which both lean out of the way of their fire. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Think you can hit them, Razor? Or do I need to slow the jet down?

DARK RAZOR:  
Ahh choke on a furball! I'll get those clowns with a deadhead missile.

_Dark Razor fires off a round of Deadhead missiles, but the Turbokat deploys its Cement Machine gun and shoots all of them down neatly. _

FELINA:  
Those must be the real SWAT Kats!

_Cut back inside the Dark Turbokat. _

DARK T-BONE:  
I've got a good way to kick these ticks off our tail. We'll blow 'em off with the Speed of Heat! We'll be back at the hangar in a flash!

_He deploys the Speed of Heat shields and blasts into a higher mode. _

T-BONE:  
Crud!

_T-bone does the same. The two fly along at the Speed of Heat, leaving the others behind. _

RAZOR:  
Steady, T-bone. I've almost got them in my sights. Bingo! Octopus missile, deploy!

_Razor fires an Octopus missile, which hits the top of the Dark Turbokat. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Crud! We've been hit! Speed of Heat shields have been jammed!

DARK RAZOR:  
Gone blind, huh? I guess I'll have to save us, again. That dimensional radar scanner I picked up back in that other dimension should help.

_Dark Razor runs the dimensional radar scanner. An image of the Turbokat appears on its imaging system. _

DARK RAZOR:  
Hah! Told you! Got them in my sights now! Time for them to experience my Megavolt missile!

_He readies a Megavolt missile to fire, which sits in the now open bomb-bay. The Megavolt missile, however, attracts a bolt of lightning. _

DARK T-BONE:  
Crud! We're hit! Nice going, buddy!

_There is a flash of light, and the Dark Turbokat disappears. _

T-BONE:

What? They're gone again?

RAZOR:  
Looks like it.

_The in-jet alarm rings, Razor picks it up. _

CALLIE (on speaker):

What just happened, you guys? Who were those other SWAT Kats?

RAZOR:  
Trust us, Miss Briggs, you just wouldn't believe us if we told you.

T-BONE:  
Yeah, you'd think it was something out of science fiction.

_Turbokat flies off towards the Salvage yard. _

_Fade out. The end. _


End file.
